subnautica_historyfandomcom-20200214-history
Silent Running Update
The Silent Running Update was a major update, released on Thursday, April 28th 2017. It introduced the new Cyclops, along with many other additions. Additions The Silent Running Update reworked the Cyclops' UI and added many upgrades to it. It gained upgrades like the Seamoth gained in the Seamoth Update, and reworked many features that were added in the Machinery Update. The Cyclops' UI was reworked, as all hostile creatures will now target and attack the Cyclops. Silent Running is a new mode while turns all interior lights red, turns off all exterior lighting, and makes movement exceedingly slow. Accompanied by this, three other modes, normal speed, slower speed, and a fast speed are presented. A sonar ability was also added, which allows the Cyclops to scan the terrain, which can be handy for navigating dark and narrow areas. Shields were added for protection from creature attacks, and the shield lasts for a number of seconds, before disappearing again. A Fire Suppression System Module comes in handy when fires break out across the Cyclops. In one click, all the fires are put out, and closes the doors. After a number of seconds, the doors reopen, and the Cyclops is free of fires. New Cyclops UI includes the updated HUD, Engine Room Health Display, the Vehicle Modification console, and the Customisation Panel. A Holographic Model of the Cyclops was added to show the locations and hull damage on the cyclops. Cracked hull patches were moved from being inside the Cyclops, to being on its exterior instead. An Aggressive Creature detector is located on the helm of the Cyclops, on the right hand side of the steering wheel. This holographic display indicates the locations of aggressive creatures, and where the Cyclops Decoy is launched. The Cyclops Decoy can be loaded in the Decoy Tube Launcher, and can deter aggressive creatures from attacking the Cyclops, and attack the Decoy instead. The Decoy is launched from the top of the Cyclops, and can be useful for dire getaways. The Cyclops can now take excessive damage, and if fatal, can lead to the cyclops exploding. This results in a large explosion, and afterwards, it is possible for the Player to salvage the Cyclops, as its windscreen is shattered, and its tail end is snapped in half from the explosion. New UI includes the addition of a new toolbar, HUD depth indicator, and HUD elements, all receiving a slicker and cleaner look. Icons were updated to include new preview images, and new blue backgrounds. The PDA subtitles and the Feedback indicator also acquired new UI. Resources, such as Lithium, Sulphur and Aluminum Oxide Crystals, received new models, instead of placeholder models. All now have unique models, and harvesting nodes also now have unique resource models. New Creature Eggs, including the Sea Dragon Leviathan Egg, Lava Lizard Egg, Crabsquid Egg were implemented. The Crabsnake Egg also received a new model. The Sea Dragon Leviathan Egg replaced the Crabsquid Egg that was previously implemented inside the Disease Research Facility in the Infected Update. Two Precursor Teleporter Caches, the first of their kind, were implemented. The first Cache was implemented in a small trench in the Northwestern Mushroom Forest near the border with the Safe Shallows. The second Cache was implemented in a rockface in the Crag Field, and was much larger, having a pathway over numerous trenches. In each of these Caches, is a Precursor Teleporter, which link to the Primary Containment Facility. This feature was implemented in the Voice of the Deep. Two other Precursor Teleporter Caches will also be implemented in the Prison Update, in the Lost River Ghost Forest, and the Koosh Zone. Databoxes are new entities which are found in Wrecks and Destroyed Lifepods. These boxes contain data chips, which, when opened, will give the player a new blueprint, an example being the Cyclops Decoy Loading Tube Upgrade. The ability to turn on the option to fade objects (which fixes objects popping in when loading) is now present within the Main Menu options. A Cyclops Upgrade, the Vehicle Repair Upgrade can now be loaded to fix any vehicles currently stored in the Cyclops Vehicle Bay. Updates The Silent Running Update massively updated the Cyclops, its abilities and UI, along with its upgrades. Many gameplay aspects were revamped, and areas updated. Models were changed, and the general UI was updated. Full Patch Notes Extended Patch Notes can be viewed here: https://unknownworlds.com/subnautica/silent-running/# Update Soundtrack YouTube Video Gallery Silent-running.jpg|The silent running image from the update site Shield-small.jpg|The shield module image Cyclops-ui-1.jpg|The first Cyclops UI image Holographic-status.jpg|The Cyclops holographic status indicator image Holographic-sonar.jpg|The holographic sonar image Wrecked-6.jpg|The sixth Cyclops Wreckage image Ui.png|The UI images Resources.png|The resources image Eggs.png|The eggs image Mushroom-cache.jpg|The Mushroom Teleporter Cache image Databox.png|The Databox image Fading.png|The fading Main Menu option image Trivia *The New Resource Models were first introduced on March 30, 2017. Category:Updates Category:Updates of 2017 Category:Major Updates